


Split-Second-Timing.

by mindcomber



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Quotes Added., Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Bodie's P.O.V...True-Dares-Wins.Scene variation based on the Episode: When the heat cools off.The sequel to this is...Beyond Doubt.





	Split-Second-Timing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jat_sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/gifts).



> One of my favourie scenes and I wanted to write it before now!  
> To see the image for this scene, you can find it in shooting2kll's work...Games People Play. (Siren).

They had entered Doyle's apartment. Drinks in hands, their devastating discussion was well underway.

Doyle's heated moment had cooled slightly, having turned his back on Bodie calmly stating. "Sorry mate".

Bodie had nervously replied. "That's OK."

Doyle finished his drink swiftly, put down the glass and began to undress.

Eagerly watched by an ardent admirer who likewise, disposed of his glass in the same manner reflecting on Doyle's words about, how would he feel if his partner was killed. He had replied. "I dunno'" on the spare of the moment, taken aback by the intense intimate atmosphere their dialogue had appeared to create.

I dunno' just hadnt 'cut it'. That was no where near the actual truth of of the strengh of feelings that constantly ran through his mind and body where Doyle was concerned.

Within the space of a split-second of that highly charged moment. he rushed over, grabbed Doyle by the shoulders and swiftly turned him round. slipping one arm around Doyle's waist, the other his neck as he spoke emotionally. "This, is how I'd really feel if I lost you Ray."

Doyle's expression was one of momentary surprise, whilst Bodie pulled him as close as possible to himself, and began kissing Doyle's lips with such urgency and passion, that he felt he would never dare let him go.

Doyle's surprise had turned into a responsive reply to Bodie's non-verbal statement. Both having completely forgotten themselves and the evenings events, momenteraly.

That is until an annoying someone waiting impatiently outside, knocked on Doyle's door.

It was reluctantly back to reality, yet now filled with newly discovered revalations to deal with as well...

The End.


End file.
